Midnight Terror
by LavenderBrat122
Summary: Hyotei, Rikkaidai and Seigaku are on a vacation trip at England's countryside, and what's this the prince is having some weird dreams related with the mansion and its history?
1. Chapter 1

Yo Everyone I'm LavenderBrat122! And it's my first fanfic, I hope you like it and if not it's fine; no flames please… no one's perfect, just heads up. Enjoy~!

Warning: Contains mild violence, yaoi , language, some gore and mild sexual content (well it contains yaoi so it's at least expected).

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, only the OC's.

Chapter 1

" _Mommy can you carry me?" A little girl with blonde hair and chocolate eyes asked her mother, they were inside of one the bedrooms in their large mansion. It was a peaceful night. The stars are twinkling brightly and the moon was high in the sky and the moonlight was cascading._

" _Of course sweetie." A tall beautiful woman wearing a blue dress looked upon her daughter and smiled then she picked her up. "Let's go, daddy is waiting for us downstairs."_

 _The child smiled and nodded at her mother, heading towards the mahogany door the woman opened it. She walked through the hall and went downstairs, there she was greeted by the sight of her husband._

" _Veronica, Sylvie, it's nice to see you two downstairs." A tall man with brown hair and chocolate eyes, smiled as his wife and daughter._

" _Excuse me, master, your guest has arrived." A butler wearing his black suit appeared, informing his master of the arrival of their guest._

" _Very well, let the guest in." The man then dismissed the said butler._

" _Erik, it's been a long time-"_

. .BEE-CLANG! Echizen Ryoma pressed the button of the alarm clock.

" _What a weird dream."_ He thought, then he got out of bed, walking slowly to his bathroom to wash his' face and brush his' teeth. After finishing he went out to wear his uniform. He went downstairs and ate his breakfast.

"Oi Echizen, hurry up we're gonna be late!" Momoshiro yelled from outside, reminding his kohai that they had to hurry up, because Tezuka-buchou will assign them laps if they ended up being late.

"I'll be going now." Ryoma said as he got up from his chair and running towards the door as fast as he could.

"Hey there Echizen." Momoshiro was grinning.

Ryoma and Momo then hit the road off to school. They arrived at school and looked around to see if there's any sign of Tezuka-buchou and lucky them that he is still busy with something along with Ryuzaki-sensei. So now they could go to the club room and change into their tennis uniform without having to run laps afterwards.

* * *

So now they proceeded with their practice, as per usual they had Inui's juice for 'motivation' and of course the regulars (save Fuji since he likes the juices a lot and Tezuka since he's watching the team in the side lines) are now doing their best not to lose to their opponent because who ever loses will have to drink Inui's new special drink.

"Mou, Echizen you could have gone easy on me." Momo was complaining about the fact that his kohai had just beaten 6-3 and of course having to drink Inui's new juice, but he's not the only one since Eiji-senpai and mamushi (Kaidoh) would also drink that said juice.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai." Ryoma taunted saying his favorite line while smirking, of course you would too since you just saved yourself from that devilish drink.

After practice it was time for class and as for our prince first period means nap time, since he was known for his love for sleep along with tennis, Karupin and ponta.

" _Erik, it's been a long time hasn't it?" a man with black hair and blue eyes greeted the other man with a smile on his face._

" _Yes it has been a long time." The man known as 'Erik' agreed returning the smile directed at him by the other._

 _After several minutes of talking they decided to eat dinner along with Erik's family, now that they have finished eating the said guest was now heading towards the room he is sleeping in; since he is tired or so they thought. Making sure that the family and the staff of the said house are a sleep he snuck in to Erik's room and raised his arm that was holding something. Then-_

"Ryoma-kun, please wake up." Kachirou said in attempt to wake up our resident prince from his nap.

 _He tried to stab him with a knife however he failed because right before he got to stab Erik the said 'victim' woke up and they fought for the said knife. However since the other man is much stronger than Erik he easily dominated him. And there he stabbed Erik-_

"Oi, Echizen wake up!" Horio yelled at Ryoma in order to get him to wake up since the first period is now over and it's about time for the second period.

"Horio-kun, I think Ryoma-kun won't appreciate it if you wake him up like that." Kachirou scolded Horio for trying to wake up Ryoma-kun in such a manner.

During that whole exchange Ryoma felt that there are people around him and are trying to wake him up from his nap. Slowly he opened his eyes and true to his gut feeling- there are people around him that are waking him up.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun you're awake." Mizuno said as he noticed that his classmate is now awake from his beloved nap.

Ryoma just nodded at him and stared at his other classmates, while trying to think of the weird dream that he just had.

It was now time for English, yet he didn't feel sleepy because of the fact he has been having weird dreams; and because of that the teacher including his classmates are shocked- because the fact that the resident prince loves to fall asleep during this time was no secret. And yet here he is, fully awake.

He felt that he was getting weird stares, yet he just ignored all of them and continued listening to the teacher despite that he already knew what that said teacher was saying, and he didn't feel like falling asleep since he knew that the weird dreams might come back.

* * *

The day went by smoothly- save for the fact the Echizen had been having weird dreams, everything went by normally and right now it was time for afternoon practice, and it's also time for beating his senpai in a match. As of now they (meaning the regulars) are currently lined up as Tezuka-buchou and Ryuzaki-sensei have something important to announce.

"Okay, as you all know the nationals are already over," Ryuzaki-sensei started as she has her arms crossed and stern voice.

"And as of right now Hyotei's captain has decided to invite all of us for a vacation trip along with them and Rikkai dai." Tezuka continued as he was eying the regulars to see if there is someone who skipped afternoon practice.

The rest of them broke into whispers talking about how amazing the regulars were, as they are going on a vacation trip along with Hyotei and Rikkai dai. However it was soon broken when Tezuka fake coughed to get their attention.

"As, Tezuka was saying the regulars are going on a vacation trip along Rikkai and Hyotei. The regulars will have to get their parents' permission and as for the non-regulars you will have to continue on with your training." Ryuzaki-sensei said with finality in her voice.

As soon she finished, several of the regulars were talking about the recent announcement; namely they were talking about the things they would do when they get there and some were talking about challenging some of the regulars from the other teams. Despite the whole exchange the team's baby (read: Ryoma) was awfully a lot more quiet than usual and it didn't go unnoticed by Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui yet they didn't say a thing.

And little did they know that their said vacation will turn out to be more interesting than they would expected it to be.

* * *

Lavender Brat122: I hope you like it. Sayonara and good day. Happy reading everyone.


	2. AN

A/N: I humbly apologize to all of you that I will be officially dropping this story due to lack of inspiration, but hopefully I will be able to change that for my future stories. If any of you are willing to adopt my story please feel free and PM me. Good day minna, once again I am sorry.

-Lavender


End file.
